Other Life
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Harry wächst bei Sirius und Remus auf. Wie das gehen konnte? Nun ja, Pettigrew war einige Jahre nach der schicksalhaften Halloweennacht unvorsichtig ... SLASH
1. 31 Oktober 1985

**Disclaimer: **Leider gehört mir nichts aus der wundervollen Zaubererwelt der zauberhaften J.K. Rowling

**Inhalt: ** Harry wächst bei Sirius und Remus auf. Wie das gehen konnte? Nun ja, Pettigrew war einige Jahre nach der schicksalhaften Halloweennacht unvorsichtig

* * *

31. Oktober 1985

_Remus-_

_Bitte komme so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts. Es ist etwas geschehen, dass dich interessieren dürfte._

_A.D._

Der angesprochene ließ alles in seinem kleinen Cottage stehen und liegen, ging zum Kamin, nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und rief: „Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters."

„Ah, Remus. Wie ich sehe, bist du meinem Aufruf gefolgt." Albus Dumbledores Augen sahen Remus Lupin fröhlich über die Halbmondbrille hinweg an. Der Schulleiter schien bester Laune zu sein

„Naja, wenigstens einem geht es heute gut." dachte Remus wehmütig und rief sich die Ereignisse vor 4 Jahren in Erinnerung. Innerhalb von wenigen Stunden hatte er 4 Freunde verloren. Nein, mehr als Freunde, sie waren seine Familie. Lily und James Potter starben am Abend des 31.10.1981 durch die Hand Voldemorts, verraten von einem, der sie schützen sollte. Peter Pettigrew starb Tags darauf durch die Hand eines, von dem Remus dachte, dass er anders wäre als der Rest seiner Familie. Und Sirius Black, nun, der sitzt für diese Taten in Azkaban. Allein die Erinnerung an diese schicksalsbehaftete Nacht trieb Remus die Tränen in die Augen.

„Remus, was ich mit dir zu besprechen habe, betrifft die Ereignisse vor vier Jahren."

„Auch das noch. Kann der Mann Gedanken lesen?" Remus wurde blass und setzte sich nun auf den ihm angebotenen Sessel. Der 25-jährige Zauberer sah seinen ehemaligen Direktor erwartend, aber auch ängstlich an. Was würde jetzt ans Licht kommen?

„Gestern haben Todesser ein kleines Muggeldorf heimgesucht. Unter den Arrestierten befindet sich Peter Pettigrew."

Wenn Remus nicht schon gesessen wäre, würde er jetzt auf dem Boden liegen. So schloss er kurz die Augen, sammelte sich und sagte anschließend mit zitternder Stimme:

„A ... Aber Peter ist doch .. tot. Er wurde von Sirius getötet. Er ist doch derjenige ... Er hat James und Lily ... Er war doch ..." plötzlich keimte die Erkenntnis in ihm auf. „Was, wenn sie getauscht haben und es mir nicht gesagt haben. Sie könnten gedacht haben, ich sei der Verräter."

Der ältere Zauberer nickte langsam. „Ja, das haben Pettigrew und Sirius unter Veritaserum ausgesagt. Remus, Pettigrew wurde dazu verurteilt, den Kuss zu bekommen."

Der Werwolf bekundete durch ein Nicken seine Kenntnisnahme und fragte vorsichtig:" Und was ist mit Sirius?"

„Sirius Black wurde für unschuldig erklärt und freigesprochen." Remus Blick wurde mit einem Schlag heller und freundlicher.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?"

Dumbledore lächelte nur wissend und fixierte einen Punkt hinter Remus. Davon irritiert drehte sich der jüngere Zauberer um und sah ...

„Sirius!" Schneller als man Quidditch sagen konnte war Remus aufgesprungen, hatte mit einigen schnellen Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden und umarmte seinen Freund nun brüderlich.

So standen sie einige Zeit da, beide immer wieder von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Als beide wieder vollkommen Herr ihrer Gefühle waren trat Sirius auf den weißbärtigen Zauberer zu und fragte, was denn mit Harry sei. Er müsse ja jetzt nicht mehr bei seinen Verwandten leben. Daraufhin seufzte Dumbledore schwer und meinte: „Das ist alles nicht so einfach mein Junge. Du bist zwar sein Pate und morgen wird die ganze Zaubererwelt wissen, dass du unschuldig bist, aber ich glaube es ist sicherer, wenn wir Harry Potter bei den Dursleys lassen..."

Sirius setzte zum Protest an, doch Dumbledore brachte ihn mit einem Handwink zum Schweigen.

„Wie du weißt ist Petunia Dursley die Schwester von Lily Potter. Dadurch, dass Lily sich für Harry geopfert hat, besteht eine Art Blutschutz."

„Harry ist also durch Petunia in Sicherheit."

„Ganz richtig Remus. Dadurch und durch einige Schutzzauber." antwortete Dumbledore etwas bedrückt.

„Dumbledore, du kannst Harry doch nicht bei diesen Muggeln aufwachsen lassen. Du weißt, was an James und Lilys Hochzeit passiert ist. Die hassen Zauberei. Wer weiß, was die Harry alles antun! Dumbledore, ich bin ein erwachsener Zauberer, der zumal noch ausgebildeter Auror ist und werde wohl in der Lage sein, ein Kind zu beschützen."

„Also gut Sirius, ich werde mir etwas überlegen. Wir wollen doch den Jungen-der-lebt nicht gefährden. Ich bin übrigens selbst der Meinung, dass es Harry bei den Dursleys nicht so gut geht, wie ich mir das erhofft hatte."

Sirius und Remus sahen erst sich ungläubig an und bedachten dann ihren ehemaligen Schuldirektor mit den dem selben Blick.

„Schaut nicht so, ich war schon oft in Versuchung ihn da einfach wieder wegzuholen, nachdem mir Arabella Figg einiges erzählt hatte." Dumbledore hatte kurz einen nachdenklich-traurigen Blick in den Augen, der kurz darauf wieder seinem üblichen fröhlichen gewichen war.

„Und jetzt würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir beim Halloweenfest Gesellschaft leisten würdet. Ich bin sicher, Sirius, es gibt in der Großen Halle den einen oder anderen, der Augen machen wird, wenn er doch sieht."

* * *

_Und? Wie gefällts euch? Soll ich weitermachen oder aufhören? Also ich persönlich würde gerne weitermachen g _


	2. Gespräche

Gespräche

Obwohl Sirius Black es als Jugendlicher genossen hatte, die volle Aufmerksamkeit zu haben, wenn er die Große Halle in Hogwarts betreten hatte, war ihm das jetzt, 25-jährig und 4 Jahre Azkaban reicher, unangenehm.

Als er hinter Dumbledore und neben Remus – Moony – in die festlich geschmückte Halle eintrat und zwischen den Haustischen zum Lehrertisch lief fühlte er sich unwohl. Ironischerweise dachte er daran, wie schön es wäre, sich jetzt in seiner Zelle (ehemaligen Zelle!) in Azkaban zusammenzurollen. Er war nämlich ein, unregistrierter, Animagus und konnte die Gestalt eines riesigen schwarzen Hundes – Padfoot – annehmen. Sirius verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder, aber nicht ohne die mentale Notiz, in nächster Zeit seine geistige Gesundheit überprüfen zu lassen. Er meinte ab und zu ein paar Schüler seinen Namen flüstern zu hören, beschloss es aber zu ignorieren. Einige Momente später setzte er sich zwischen Remus und Dumbledore und atmete tief durch. Dumbledores Ansprache zu Halloween blendete er aus und merkte erst wieder auf die Stimme der charismatischen Schulleiters, als dieser seinen Namen nannte.

„..ius Black. Genaueres zu den Umständen seiner Freilassung könnt ihr morgen im Propheten lesen. Und nun haut rein."

Remus war nicht weniger nachdenklich als sein langjähriger Freund. Er wusste gar nicht, was er denken und fühlen sollte. Dankbarkeit? Enttäuschung? Sirius hatte sie nicht verraten, dafür aber Peter. Was war geschehen, dass dieser unscheinbare Junge von damals sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte und zu dessen Spion wurde? Was wurde ihm versprochen?

Plötzlich, als wäre es gestern gewesen, erinnerte sich Remus an das Gespräch mit einem Todesser in einer Ecke der Winkelgasse kurz vor Harrys Geburt. Es war fast schon an der Tagesordnung, dass ein Todesser Remus anwerben wollte, da er ein recht mächtiger Zauberer war und zudem eine Kreatur der Dunkelheit. Damals wurde ihm ein Heilmittel gegen seine Lykanthropie versprochen. Doch der junge Werwolf war selbstbewusst genug, um seine Loyalität zu Dumbledore zu betonen, so dass der Anhänger Voldemorts letztendlich, jedoch nicht ohne zu drohen, von dannen zog. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto schmerzlicher wurde ihm bewusst, dass Peter nicht viel später begann sich komisch zu benehmen. Er verschwand immer wieder plötzlich, verhielt sich in Anwesenheit von James und Lily komisch und so weiter.

Sie alle hätten es merken müssen. Wie konnten sie nur so kurzsichtig sein. Voldemort hatte den besten Zeitpunkt gewählt, um einen Verräter in ihren Reihen zu platzieren. Zu dieser Zeit waren sie alle vom kleinen Harry so entzückt, dass keiner so recht bemerkte, dass sich ihr Freund komisch benahm.

Und was war der Preis dieser Blindheit? James und Lily waren tot, Harry wuchs bei Verwandten auf, die in ihm einen Freak sahen und Sirius saß 4 Jahre unschuldig in Azkaban, einem Ort, von dem die meisten Zauberer nicht einmal zu sprechen wagten. Aber anscheinend meinte es das Schicksal gut mit ihm oder wollte sich entschuldigen. Entschuldigen dafür, dass es Remus in einer Nacht alle Freunde genommen hatte und ihn allein zurückließ.

Wie oft hatte er in den ersten Tagen nach dem 31.10.1981 daran gedacht, seiner erbärmlichen Existenz ein Ende zu setzen? Er konnte es gar nicht mehr zählen. Aber er wusste, dass er wegen Harry weitermachen musste. Wer sollte dem Jungen den sonst irgendwann mal von seinen Eltern erzählen? Seine die Zaubererwelt verachtenden Verwandten? Wohl kaum.

Aber jetzt würde alles besser werden. Sirius war frei und er nicht mehr allein. Kaum hatte er das gedacht, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass Sirius vielleicht nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Vielleicht würde er seinen Schulfreund dafür verachten, dass er ihn nicht zu befreien versucht hatte. Andererseits hatten sie sich vorhin in Dumbledores Büro gegenseitig gestützt. Vielleicht bestand ja doch noch Hoffnung.

Remus wurde jedoch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Na, Lupin, dafür, dass du deinen Blutsverräterfreund wieder hast, siehst du aber nicht sehr fröhlich aus."

„Severus!" Diese schleimige Stimme konnte ja nur einem gehören. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Wortschatz so etwas wie _fröhlich _beinhaltet. Du unterrichtest hier?"

„Nun ... Werwolf," das letzte Wort war fast ein Flüstern. „Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich einen Job. Ich bin der Nachfolger Slughorns ... in beiderlei Hinsicht."

„Na dann Glückwunsch Schniefelus. Ein fetthaariger Giftmischer und Schlangenvorstand. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass das erlaubt ist."

„Sirius ... Bitte ..."

„Black, Black, Black. Ich dachte Azkaban hätte dir deine spitze Zunge augetrieben. Nun ja, du kannst dich ja mit deinem Halbmensch-Freund zusammentun und in einer Höhle hausen. Das dürftet ihr beide ja gewöhnt sein."

„Schniefelus, ich warne dich." Sirius Hans wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, wurde aber von Remus zurückgehalten. Dieser sah ihn nun auch noch eindringlich und bittend an.

„Meine Herren, wir wollen uns doch kultiviert verhalten." Diese Worte Dumbledores genügten, dass sich die Wogen zwischen den beiden Erzfeinden glätteten, verhindert aber nicht, dass noch einige sehr giftige Blicke zwischen den beiden schwarzhaarigen hin und herflogen.

Bis auf diese kleine Auseinandersetzung verlief der Rest des Halloweenfestes ereignislos. Sirius und Remus begaben sich danach schweigend in das ihnen von Dumbledore zur Verfügung gestellte Gästequartier. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich, immer noch schweigend, einander gegenüber in die Sofaecke. Nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens fingen beide an zu sprechen.

„Remus ..."

„Sirius ..."

„Du zuerst Sirius."

„Gut. Remus, es tut mir leid. Alles. Und ich möchte mich für all das entschuldigen. Dafür, dass wir dich nicht in den Wechsel eingeweiht hatten, dafür, dass ich Peter gejagt habe, dafür, dass James, Lily und ich dich zurückgelassen haben. Remus, es tut mir so leid. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst. Mit mir, dem Mörder ..." Der Animagus sah währenddessen nur auf den Boden.

„Sirius, du bist kein M ..."

„Mörder? Oh doch. Ich habe James überzeugt den Geheimniswahrer zu tauschen und dir nichts zu sagen. Weißt du, ich hab dich in der Winkelgasse gesehen, mit diesem verdammten Todesser. Ich dachte bis Halloween, dass du der Verräter wärst. Bis ich bei Peter die Maske gefunden habe. Remus, ich bin ein Mörder. Ich habe zwar nicht selbst gemordet, aber ich habe meinen besten Freund an einen Mörder ausgeliefert." Mit diesen Worten sah Sirius Remus an und der letztere konnte Tränen in den Augen seines Freundes glitzern sehen.

„Sirius. Ich habe mich auch zu entschuldigen. Dafür, dass ich mich mit dem Todesser unterhalten habe, dafür, dass ich nicht versucht habe, dir einen Prozess zu beschaffen, dafür, dass ich dich für den Verräter gehalten habe. Ich kann es auch verstehen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst." Zu Ende war Remus immer leiser geworden.

„Remus, wieso sollte ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollen?" Sirius stieg über Tisch, setzte sich neben Remus und nahm dessen Hände in seine. „Meinst du Dumbledore hat dich von sich aus gerufen? Nein, ich habe ihn darum gebeten. Er wollte, dass ich zu dir gehe, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn wir uns auf neutralem Boden treffen. Ebenso wenig hätte ich dich in dem Büro nicht umarmt, wenn ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollte."

Remus drückte Sirius Hände.

„So ähnlich ging es mir auch. Ich hätte dich sofort von mir weggedrückt, wenn ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben wollte. Es ist nur so, dass meine Version des 31.10.1981 innerhalb weniger Minuten zerbrochen ist. Tote wurden zu Todessern, Verräter zu Betrogenen und plötzlich standest du hinter mir. Das musste ich erst mal verdauen."

„Wieder Freunde, Moony?"

„Beste Freunde, Padfoot."

Nach dieser Freundschaftsbekundung nahmen beide ihr Glas mit Feuerwhiskey und tranken Bruderschaft.

Ein paar Gläser, oder besser gesagt Flaschen, hob Sirius zu sprechen an.

„D ... Duuuuu, Mooooonyyyyy?"

„Hmmmm?"

„Wassat diesa Tod ... Todesser dir ang'bot'n?"

„Heilmittel gegen Lykato ... Lykanproto ... den Wolf."

„Aha ... gibt's so was?"

„Nö. Und jetzt lass mich schlafen."


	3. Ein Walroß zum Knutschen

_Tada, hier kommt ein neues Kapitel von Other Life. Ich möchte mich nochmal über die lieben Reviews bedanken. Ich habe mich wirklich wahnsinnig gefreut Leute. Danke Danke Danke!_

_Und zu Sirius Hans/ Hand aus dem letzten Kapitel: Nein, in Azkaban bekommt man keinen neuen Namen, obwohl das auch mal eine nette Art der Bestrafung wäre. ("So, und zur Strafe heißen Sie nicht mehr Sirius Black, sondern Sirius Hans." " Neiiiiiiiiiin.") Spaß beiseite, das war der böse Fehlerteufel, der sich auch nach tausensmal Korrekturlesen immer wieder einschleicht. Darüber ärger ich mich auch immer wieder bei Seminararbeiten._

_Genug gelabert, ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spass beim dritten Kapitel von **Other Life**. Here we go! _**

* * *

**

**Ein Walroß zum Knutschen**

Am nächsten Nachmittag wurden die beiden von Dumbledore in sein Büro gebeten. Als sie eintraten saß der Direktor wie immer amüsiert hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er bedeutete sie auf zwei Sesseln vor diesem Platz zu nehmen, sah erst Sirius, dann Remus eingehend an und sprach dann:

„Sirius, Remus, ich habe einen Weg gefunden."

Sirius grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Eine Geste, die Remus an den Sirius seiner Jugend erinnerte.

„Einen Weg, wie wir Harry von seinen Verwandten wegholen und gleichzeitig genauso gut schützen können wie ein Blutschutz?"

„Genau." Dumbledore lächelte etwas stärker als er es sowieso schon tat. „Ich habe die ganze Nacht geforscht und habe einiges über den Blutschutz gefunden. Den Zauber, den ich anwenden möchte, ist eine Abwandlung des Bindungszaubers. Früher benutzten ihn reinblütige Zaubererfamilien, um ihre Untergebenen an sie zu binden und diese auch zu schützen."

„Schwarze Magie, Albus?" Remus sah seinen ehemaligen Direktor skeptisch an.

„Nun, in dieser Form befindet er sich in einer Grauzone. Ich möchte damit lediglich für den Schutz eines Kindes sorgen, das mir sehr am Herzen liegt."

Sirius, der sich familienbedingt gut mir schwarzer Magie auskannte nickte verstehend.

„Also brauchst du einen Tropfen Blut von Harry und demjenigen, der ihn beschützen soll. Der ihn in diesem speziellen Fall auch noch liebt."

Dumbledore bejahte dies.

„So hatte ich mir das gedacht. Sirius, wärst du als sein Vater vor Gott dazu bereit?"

„In meiner Funktion als Harry Potters Pate und Vater vor Gott wäre ich dazu bereit." Sirius sah mit einem Mal sehr ernsthaft und erwachsen aus.

„Sehr schön. Besser wäre es natürlich, wenn der junge Potter zwei Beschützer hätte. Remus, wärst du dazu bereit?"

Remus zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das geht Albus. Ich bin in keinster Weise, weder magisch noch weltlich mit Harry verbunden. Und außerdem ist da noch mein _kleines pelziges Problem._"

„Remus ..."

„Aber unter den gegebenen Umständen bin ich damit einverstanden."

„Gut, gut. Sehr schön." Dumbledore lächelte offen „ Nun zu etwas anderem. Wo willst du mit Harry wohnen Sirius?"

„Nun, ich dachte an meine alte Wohnung ... aber wenn ich dich so ansehe, Dumbledore, glaube ich nicht, dass das geht."

Sirius gute Laune schwand in dem Moment, als der alte Zauberer nickte.

Als Remus das sah, legte er Sirius die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „ Also eigentlich dachte, dass ihr beide zu mir zieht. Und jetzt wo ich auch einer von Harrys Beschützern bin, bestehe ich sogar fast darauf. Außerdem ist mein Cottage größer als deine alte Wohnung und Harry hätte auch einen Garten zum Spielen."

Diese Sätze genügten, um Sirius wieder gut gelaunt werden zu lassen.

„Also gut ihr beiden, dann würde ich sagen, dass ihr Harry am Montag von den Dursleys abholt. Das gibt euch das Wochenende, um in Remus Cottage einen Raum für Harry herzurichten. Um den Schatzzauber kümmern wir uns, wenn Harry bei euch ist."

Mit diesen Worten entließ Dumbledore die beiden jüngeren Zauberer.

* * *

Remus und Sirius verließen das Büro des Schulleiters, liefen über die Hogwartsländereien zur Appariergrenze und gelangten von dort zu Remus Cottage. Den restlichen Tag und die beiden darauffolgenden verwendeten die Jugendfreunde darauf, das kleine Landhaus „Harry – tauglich" zu machen. Das heißt, sie richteten für Harry ein Zimmer ein, kauften ihm Spielsachen und Kinderroben („Mein Patensohn kann doch nicht in Muggelsachen zum Quidditch.") und in eine kleine Ecke im Garten, direkt unter einem Baum, würde im Frühling ein Sandkasten kommen.(„Und in den Baum baue ich mit Harry ein Baumhaus. Das hat mein Vater mit mir damals auch gemacht.") 

Dann war endlich Montag und sie konnten Harry von den Dursleys holen. Dumbledore hatte ihnen am Vortag bei einem Besuch einen Brief für Petunia Dursley, Lily Potters Schwester, gegeben, der das Notwendigste erklärte.

* * *

Der Ligusterweg war eine normale Straße in der normalen Stadt Little Whinging in der normalen Grafschaft Surrey. Sie war sogar so normal, dass sich die Häuser nur durch die Nummern und die davor abgestellten Wägen unterschieden. Jede Abweichung von der Norm wurde von den Bewohnern kritisch beäugt. Dazu zählte auch das Auftauchen der beiden jungen Männer am Morgen des 4. November 1985. Obwohl sie beide hochgewachsen und schlank waren, konnten sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Der dunkelhaarige der beiden hatte eine aristokratische Erscheinung, die durch seine schwarze Kleidung nur hervorgehoben wurde. Der hellhaarige hingegen sah sehr müde und verbraucht aus und trotz dem die beiden Männer gleich alt zu sein schienen, war dessen Haar schon von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Außerdem hatte seine Kleindung ihre besten Tage schon hinter sich. 

Diese beiden Männer standen nun vor Nummer vier und warteten darauf eingelassen zu werden. Nach einigen Augenblicken wurde die Dursley'sche Haustür von einer pferdegesichtigen Frau geöffnet.

„Sie wünschen?"

Der Schäbige trat einen Schritt vor.

„Guten Morgen Mrs Dursley. Ich bin Remus Lupin und das ist Sirius Black. Wir sind ... waren gute Freunde von Lily und James Potter. Wären Sie so freundlich uns einzulassen. Es geht um ihren Neffen, Harry Potter."

„Nein, der Weißbart hat gemeint, dass wir von ihrer Sippschaft verschont bleiben."

Mit diesen Worten wollte sie schon die Tür zuwerfen, doch der Aristokratische, Sirius, hielt sie fest.

„Mrs Dursley, Petunia, wir werden Sie nicht lange belästigen. Und dann sehen sie uns nie wieder."

Petunia Dursley sah die beiden ein letztes Mal skeptisch an, dann ließ sie Remus und Sirius eintreten.

„Aber in einer halben Stunde sind Sie wieder weg. Dann kommt mein Mann von der Arbeit. Er hält nichts von solchen Freaks wie Ihnen. Es geht um das Balg von Lily und ihrem nichtsnutzigem Kerl?"

Sirius musste sich beherrschen.

„Also erstens ist Harry kein _Balg_, sondern ein liebenswürdiges Kind und zweitens ist ... war James Potter kein nichtsnutziger Kerl, dass das klar ist."

Remus sah Sirius kurz eindringlich an und sprach dann.

„Ja, nun, es geht tatsächlich um Harry, Ihren Neffen, Petunia. Sirius hier ist der Pate von Harry. In der magischen Welt bedeutet Patenschaft etwas anderes als in der Muggelwelt. Bei uns wird das Patenkind unter den Familienschutz des Paten gestellt, also ..."

„Moment," Remus wurde von Mrs Dursley unterbrochen. „Wenn Sie sein Pate sind, wo waren sie dann bitte die letzten 4 Jahre? Dann wären wir von dieser Last verschont geblieben."

Darauf konnten weder Remus noch Sirius etwas sagen. Aber schließlich fand Sirius seine Sprache wieder.

„Das ist jetzt gleichgültig. Wir wollen Harry mitnehmen. Wo ist er?" Sirius sah sich im Wohnzimmer um, wo er aber nur Dudley, Petunias Sohn spielen sah.

„Der, ach der ist in seinem Zimmer. Dem Schrank unter der Treppe. Er war heute morgen unartig und ist seither dort drin."

Sirius sprang sofort auf und sprintete zum Schrank unter der Treppe. Dort angekommen holte er noch einmal kurz Luft und riss dann die Tür auf.

* * *

Im Schrank unter der Treppe saß ein kleiner Junge und hörte seine Tante mit zwei Männern sprechen. Er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und widmete sich wieder seinem Spielzeug, zwei Stöcken, die er aus dem Garten in seinen Schrank geschmuggelt hatte. Doch plötzlich hörte er schnelle Schritte und mit einem Mal wurde seine Schranktür aufgerissen. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und sah auf die Gestalt, die sich nun auf die Knie begab.

* * *

Als Sirius Black seinen kleinen Patensohn nun so in dem Schrank sah, mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen, konnte er nicht anders als auf die Knie zu sinken. Er spürte Tränen in seine Augen schießen, da Harry doch ein so fröhliches und unerschrockenes Baby gewesen war.

* * *

Harry sah die Gestalt, den Mann, an. Er kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Und auch der andere Mann, der sich jetzt hinter den ersten stellte kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Dann fing der Mann, der kniete, an zu sprechen. 

„Hi Harry. Ich bin Sirius, dein Pate. Weißt du was das ist?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, deine Eltern haben mich zu deinem Aufpasser gemacht, falls ihnen etwas passieren sollte. Und jetzt bin ich da, um dich abzuholen. Kommst du bitte aus dem Schrank raus. Dann können wir uns besser unterhalten." Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und Harry nahm sie zaghaft in die seine. Es fühlte sich gut an, gleichzeitig vertraut und irgendwie auch sicher. Er glaubte, dass man sich in diesen Armen geborgen fühlte. Harrys Vermutung wurde auch gleich bestätigt, als ihn der Mann, _Sirius_, rief Harry sich in Erinnerung, in eine Umarmung zog und leicht schluchzte. Als er ihn los ließ, was Harry Schade fand, sprach er wieder. Harry war der Meinung, dass er eine schöne Stimme hatte.

„Harry, wir, das heißt, ich und Remus Lupin." Er zeigte auf den anderen Mann, der Harry nun anlächelte „Sind hier um dich abzuholen. Du wirst ab jetzt bei uns leben. Und wenn du mit elf nach Hogwarts kommst, bist du immer in den Ferien da." Zu seiner Tante gewandt sprach er weiter. „Petunia, wo sind Harrys Sachen, die würden wir gerne auch mitnehmen?"

Als ob das eine persönliche Beleidigung gewesen wäre, schnaubte Tante Petunia den netten Mann an: „Der Junge hat keine Sachen. Alles was er anhat und mit dem er spielt gehört Dudley. Wir haben es ihm aus reiner Güte _geliehen_."

Remus und Sirius sahen nun ihrerseits aus als wären sie gerade aufs Tiefste beleidigt worden.

„Gut" sagte der braunhaarige „Dann werden wir sofort gehen. Mit Harry. Alles was er benötigt befindet sich in meinem Cottage."

Als ob dieser Satz eine Art Code war, schnappte Sirius sich Harry, nickte Petunia kurz zu und öffnete die Haustür.

Und wurde von einem sehr überraschten Vernon Dursley angestarrt. Auf dessen Kopf pulsierte nun eine Ader und drohte zu platzen.

„Was wollt ihr Freaks hier?" Er hatte sie anscheinend erkannt. Das war auch nicht weiter schwer, da er auf der Hochzeit von James und Lily das Hauptopfer ihrer Streiche war.

Sirius und Remus grinsten sich an. Ihnen war das selbe durch den Kopf gegangen. Das Meisterstück ihrer Streiche auf der Hochzeit ihrer besten Freunde war die Verwandlung von Vernon Dursley in ein Walroß, das nur durch einen Kuss seiner Ehefrau zurückverwandelt werden konnte.

Aber da sie in einer Muggelgegend so etwas nicht durchführen konnten gingen sie hocherhoben Hauptes an ihm vorbei und kurz bevor sie auf die Straße traten drehte Remus sich noch einmal um und meinte:

„Ach Vernon, du bist und bleibst ein Walroß zum Knutschen."

Das letzte was Sirius Black und Remus Lupin von den unsäglichen Muggeln namens Dursley zu hören bekamen, bevor sie in einer Seitengasse in Remus Cottage apparierten war ein schriller Schrei von Petunia Dursley.

* * *

_Und? Toll? Nicht toll? Ich bin auf eure Meinung gespannt. Ach ja, noch eine Frage: Wer möchte Vernon als Walroß auf James und Lilys Hochzeit sehen? Ich bitte um eine kurze Anmerkung im Review!_

_Bis Bald! _


	4. Kommt Zeit, kommt Vertrauen

_Soo, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel_ _von **Other Life**. Mit einer zehnmonatigen Pause. Es tut mir so leid. Ehrlich. Das Kapitel lag auch schon halbfertig auf meinem Rechner 'rum, aber die blöde Muse wollte nicht, dass ich weiterschreibe. Jetzt habe ich sie gefeuert und eine neue eingestellt und schwupps, Kapitel innerhalb von 2 Tagen fertig._

_ Wie dem auch sei, das neue Kapitel ist fertig und kann gelesen werden. Dabei wünsche ich viel Spass (auch, wenn ich Streckenweise wie ein Erstklässler geschrieben habe. Ich entschuldige mich vielmals dafür, aber es wollte nicht besser werden.)!  
_

_Eine kleine Anmerkung noch: Zum Schluss habe ich eine kleine Überraschung._

**_Disclaimer (so viel Zeit muss sein): Leider nichts meins._**

* * *

**Kommt Zeit, kommt Vertrauen**

Mit einem lauten _Plopp_ apparierten Remus und Sirius vor dem kleinen Cottage außerhalb der Ortschaft. Sirius hielt Harry fest in seinen Armen, der nicht gerade glücklich aussah, wie Sirius bemerkte. „Andererseits," dachte er „Wer wäre nicht verwirrt, wenn er nicht ans apparieren gewöhnt ist und plötzlich an einem ganz anderen Ort ist." Dies stimmte ihn traurig. Ein Kind mit seinem Erbe sollte eigentlich im Alter von fünf keine Angst beim Seit-an-Seit Apparieren haben. Das war alles diesen verdammten Dursleys zu _verdanken_.

Harry hatte derweil mit anderen Problemen zu kämpfen. Zwar hatte die Transportmethode nicht wehgetan, aber es war schon seltsam, vom einen Wimpernschlag zum nächsten an einem anderen Ort zu sein. Er war verwirrt. Warum hatte dieser nette Mann das gemacht? War er doch nicht so nett, wie Harry gedacht hatte? Hatte er etwas mit diesem rotäugigen Glatzkopf zu tun, von dem Harry ab und zu träumte, bevor er aufwachte, weil ein grüner Blitz auf ihn zu kam? Ihm war nach Weinen, was er auch durch einen lauten Schluchzer ausdrückte, aber gleich wieder unterdrückte, da er von Tante Petunia immer fürs Weinen bestraft wurde.

Sirius bekam das natürlich mit und beeilte sich, mit seiner kostbaren Last in Remus Cottage zu kommen.

Als Sirius gerade Harry ins Wohnzimmer tragen wollte, fasste ihm Remus an die Schulter.

„Sirius, ich denke ich mache uns mal Kakao. Das wird Harry etwas beruhigen." Mit diesen Worten ging er dann in die Küche und Sirius trug Harry ins Wohnzimmer, wo er ihn auf die Couch setzte. Er selbst setzte sich auf den Boden davor und sah Harry nun mit einem Lächeln in die Augen.

Der arme Junge war verängstigt und hielt nur mit größter Mühe Tränen zurück. Sirius nahm Harrys Hand.

„Harry," sprach er mit sanfter Stimme „erinnerst du dich an das, was ich dir im Haus deiner Tante gesagt habe? Wer ich bin?"

Harry nickte. „Mein Pate." Entgegnete er leise. „Was ist ...," wollte er anfangen zu fragen, doch er unterbrach sich selbst und schlug sich seine freie Hand auf den Mund.

„Harry ... Harry, schau mich bitte an," sagte ein sehr besorgter Sirius. „Hier passiert dir nichts. Hier darfst du fragen. Hier sollst du fragen. Du wolltest wissen, was ein Pate ist, nicht wahr?"

„J... Ja."

„Also gut. Ein Pate ist derjenige, der auf dich aufpasst und für dich sorgt, wenn deine Eltern das nicht können. Deine Eltern haben mich zu deinem Paten gemacht. Jetzt bin ich für dich verantwortlich, Harry. Du wohnst hier bei Remus und mir und musst nie wieder zu den Dursleys zurück.

„Remus? Ist das..?" weiter kam Harry jedoch nicht.

„Wer fragt nach mir?" sagte Remus, als er mit 3 vor sich herschwebenden Tassen voller Kakao das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Wenn man vom Werwolf spricht." Dafür fing Sirius von Remus einen sehr giftigen Blick ein. „Das Harry, ist Remus. Oder auch Moony."

Als Sirius Moony sagte, regte sich in Harry Augen etwas, dass sein Pate als Wiedererkennen deutete. Das verleitete ihn auch zu seinem nächsten Satz.

„Das ist sein Spitzname in der Schule gewesen. Ich bin Padfoot."

Harry murmelte nun etwas, das weder Sirius, noch Remus, der gerade die Tassen verteilte, verstand. Remus setzte sich neben Harry, der gerade den Tasseninhalt kritisch beäugte, beugte sich zu ihm und fragte ihn mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln: „Was hast du gerade gesagt, Harry? Weißt du, Padfoot hat recht. Hier darfst du sagen und fragen, was du willst. Also, was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?"

Harry sah erst Remus und dann Sirius skeptisch an. Diese lächelten ihm zu. Er blickte dann sehr interessiert in seine Tasse, wackelte mit den Füßen und murmelte kaum hörbar: „Ich erinnere mich an einen Padfoot. Aber der war ein Hund. Tante Petunia hat gesagt, er war mit in dem Auto, in dem Mum und Dad gestorben sind."

Sirius sprang auf. „Was? Sind diese verdammten Muggel denn übergeschnappt?"

Harry, der sich vor Sirius plötzlichem Ausbruch erschrocken hatte, ließ seine Tasse auf den Boden fallen. Gerade, als er von Sofa rutschen wollte um die Scherben aufzusammeln, wurde er von einer sanften Hand daran gehindert.

„Harry, ist gut. Das macht nichts." Remus schwang daraufhin einmal mit dem Zauberstab, was dazu führte, dass die Tasse wieder ganz und voll mit Kakao war. „Und du Padfoot, beruhigst dich. Du kannst doch den armen Harry nicht so erschrecken."

Sirius sah Remus wie ein geprügelter Hund an, erwiderte darauf aber nichts. Zu Harry gewandt meinte Remus dann: „Harry, was meinst du? Möchtest du in dein Bett? Es war bestimmt ein anstrengender Tag für dich. Und außerdem ist es schon dunkel." Harry nickte und lief voraus.

Remus wartete einige Augenblicke, bis er Harry folgte und als er in den kleinen Hausflur trat, wunderte er sich wo Harry war. Er müsste doch eigentlich gehört haben, wie Harry die Treppe hinaufging. Kinder machten das nie leise. Gerade als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer gehen wollte um zu sehen, ob Harry nicht doch noch dort war, hörte er den Küchenschrank knarzen. Schnellen Schrittes ging er in die Küche, da er nicht wollte, dass Harry sich verletzte. Dort angekommen, glaubte Remus seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. Unten im Küchenschrank, auf einem Stapel alter Lappen und zwischen Eimern und Besen saß Harry und versuchte, es sich _gemütlich _zu machen.

„Harry, was machst du im Schrank? Sirius, kommt bitte schnell in die Küche." Remus hatte sich kaum wieder zu Harry umgedreht, stand Sirius auch schon neben ihm.

Harry sah die beiden Männer, die ihn gerade von den Dursleys weggeholt hatten mit großen Augen an. Sie sahen ja ganz nett aus und hatten bisher auch ganz nett mit ihm geredet. Sie nannten ihn sogar Harry und nicht Junge oder Freak. Also fasste er sich ein Herz.

„Uhm, Sir? Ich sollte doch ins Bett. Und unter der Treppe ist kein Schrank. Und da dachte ich ..."

Remus und Sirius trauten ihrem Gehör nicht. Letzterer fühlte sogar, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Dieser verängstigte und verschüchterte Junge sollte der fröhliche Sohn seines verstorbenen besten Freundes sein? Sirius kniete sich nieder, angelte Harry aus dem Schrank und ging in Richtung Treppe.

„Kommst du, Remus?"

Als wäre das das Stichwort gewesen, schreckte der Angesprochene aus seinen Gedanken hoch und folgte Pate und Patenkind in das vorbereitete Zimmer.

Remus sah zu, wie Sirius Harry beim Umziehen half, ihn ins Bett legte, zudeckte und ihm zum Schluss noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Er war der geborene Vater. Der Gedanke daran, dass er die beiden die letzten 4 Jahre nicht so sehen konnte und es ihnen nicht vergönnt, versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herz. Als Sirius aus dem Zimmer ging, folgte Remus ihm, aber nicht ohne vorher das kleine Nachtlicht, das sie neben Harrys Zimmertür gestellt hatten anzuknipsen.

Wieder im Wohnzimmer, sagte Remus erst einmal gar nichts. Auch bemerkte er nicht, dass Sirius schon lange neben ihm saß und ihn fragend ansah.

„Moony, was ist los?"

Remus erschrak, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er sah Sirius an und konnte nicht mehr anders. Er gab seinen Tränen nach. Es war so ungerecht. Und er hatte nichts machen können.

„Sirius, es tut mir so leid. Als ich Harry in dem Schrank gesehen habe. Was haben diese Muggel ihm angetan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Remus. Und ich will es eigentlich auch nicht wissen. Das beste ist, wenn wir versuchen Harry seine Kindheit so angenehm wie möglich zu machen"

Jetzt konnte Sirius seine Tränen auch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Tränen, die er seit jenem Halloween von 4 Jahren nicht mehr geweint hatte, da das die anderen Gefangenen nur noch aufgestachelt hätte und die Dementoren angelockt.

Die beiden Männer lagen sich gegenseitig in den Armen, wo einer den anderen tröstete. Es tat gut, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Doch plötzlich passierte etwas, mit dem keiner der beiden gerechnet hatte. Als sich Remus und Sirius soweit beruhigt hatten, richteten sie sich auf und sahen sich dabei in die Augen. Die sturmgrauen Augen fesselten Remus, wie sie es schon in der Schule und danach getan hatten. Er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er nahm Sirius Kopf in seine Hände und küsste ihn zärtlich. Sirius, zuerst etwas perplex, gab schließlich nach und ließ sich von Remus in einen leidenschaftlich Kuss ziehen, so leidenschaftlich, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Nachdem sie schließlich voneinander abließen, stand Remus blitzschnell auf und murmelte, dass es ihm Leid täte, er nicht gedächte hätte, er habe nicht anders gekonnt.

Sirius lachte nur kurz zärtlich, stand ebenfalls auf und zog Remus in einen weiteren Kuss. Remus sah Sirius entgeistert an, als dieser den erneuten Kuss beendete.

„Aber ...?"

„Remus. Remmie. Ich habe in den Jahren in Azkaban nie vergessen, wie es war, dich zu küssen. Diese Erinnerung konnten die Dementoren mir nicht nehmen. Es war ein Fehler, dich für den Verräter zu halten und mich von dir zu trennen. Gibst du mir noch eine Chance, Moony? Bitte!"

Remus musste erst einmal schlucken. Er wusste, dass Sirius Black von tiefstem und mit ganzem Herzen liebte und sein Herz auf der Zunge trug. Etwas so ernstes sagte er nicht einfach so.

„Sirius. Du hast mich damals sehr verletzt. Es tut immer noch weh. Die Zeit wird zeigen, ob wir wieder zu einer Liebesbeziehung fähig sind, oder ob wir lieber auf der freundschaftlichen Schiene bleiben sollten."

Sirius setzte zum Protest an. „Remus, bitte, du _musst_ mir eine Chance ... was?"

„Ich sagte, dass die Zeit zeigen wird, ob wir wieder zu einer Liebesbeziehung fähig sind, vor allem nach dem, was passiert ist, welche bösen Worte gefallen sind. Ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich dir vergeben habe, daran geglaubt zu haben, dass du der Mörder von James, Lily und Pete- Pettigrew warst. Ich gebe uns eine neue Chance. Aber es wird Zeit brauchen, falls es je wieder so sein sollte wie damals."

Sirius nickte. „Ich verstehe Moony. Und nun lass uns den Beginn unserer neuen Beziehung ein bisschen genießen. Die Küsse haben mir sehr gut gefallen. Und wenn ich recht gehört habe, dir auch."

Mit diesen Worten zog Sirius Remus in einen neuen Kuss. Oder zog Remus Sirius in diesen Kuss? Man kann es nicht genau sagen.

Etwas später saßen die beiden aneinander gekuschelt im Wohnzimmer. Harry schlief ruhig oben in seinem Zimmer uns sie hatten sich ein Glas Rotwein gegönnt.

„Weißt du Sirius," fing Remus an „Ich glaube das bekommen wir hin. Harry wird sich an uns gewöhnen und wir gewöhnen uns auch wieder aneinander."

Sirius lachte leicht auf.

„Wo ist mein Pessimist-Moony und was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Merlin, dir scheint zuviel Alkohol in kürzer Zeit nicht zu bekommen."

* * *

_Fertig. Zumindest mit diesem Kapitel. _

_Mein Harry hat einen Schaden und meine Restmarauder hatten mal was miteinander und haben wieder was. Oh. Mein. Gott. Wie. Krank._

_ Bitte lasst doch ein kleines Review da, wenn es euch gefallen hat. Und wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat, dann auch ;)_


	5. Merry Christmas, Everyone

_Liebe Fans, hiermit wünsche ich euch Frohe Weihnachten und schöne Feiertage. Fast, aber auch nur fast habe ich gedacht, dass ich die Story ein Jahr lang unterbrechen muss, weil ich euch dieses Kapitel pünktlich am 24. prädentieren wollte. Ein Weihnachtskapitel nach Weihnachten macht ja wenig Sinn, nicht wahr? Also habe ich bis 2 Uhr nachts durchgeschrieben und war dann aber so fertig, dass ich beschlossen habe, es erst nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf hochzuladen. _

_Also dann, let's rock!_

_Ach ja: Leider gehört nichts mir. Leider, leider, leider._

* * *

  
Merry Christmas, everyone

Sirius Black stand im Wohnzimmer und schmückte den Weihnachtsbaum. Oder besser: Er ließ den Weihnachtsbaum sich selbst schmücken, schaute dabei zu, korrigierte hie und da etwas und sang _God rest ye merry Hippogryffs_. Harry wohnte nun schon fast 2 Monate bei ihnen (in 2 Wochen war es soweit) und hatte sich schon recht gut bei ihm und Remus eingelebt. Bei dem Gedanken an Remus musste der Hundeanimagus schmunzeln. Nachdem sie sich an dem Tag, an dem sie Harry zu sich geholt hatten, geküsst hatten, waren sie wieder unzertrennlich geworden. Natürlich küssten und berührten sie sich nicht, wenn dieser in der Nähe war, der arme Junge musste sich schließlich auf eine komplett neue Lebenssituation einstellen. Dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer lief immer noch ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er an den ersten morgen dachte, den Harry mit ihm und Remus verbracht hatte.

**_O - o - O_**

_Sirius würde von etwas sehr laut Klappernden wach._

„_Harry!" Das war der erste Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf ging. Er sprang auf und rannte in Rekordgeschwindigkeit nach unten in die Küche, wo er das Geräusch gehört hatte. Unten angekommen, sah er Harry in einem Haufen Scherben in der Küche sitzen. Sofort kniete er sich zu seinem Patensohn und sammelte die Scherben auf._

„_Sir, sie müssen die Scherben nicht aufheben, ich mache das."_

_Sirius glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Sein eigener Patensohn sprach ihn mit „Sir" an und siezte ihn. Er möchte nicht wissen, was diese, diese ... Muggel seinem kleinen Harry noch angetan hatten. Hatte Harry Remus gestern nach dem Schrank-Vorfall nicht auf „Sir" genannt? Merlin sei Dank war er aus Azkaban freigekommen, denn sonst würde Harry immer noch bei seinen Muggel-Verwandten wohnen._

„_Das ist schon gut Harry, du musste die Scherben nicht aufheben, du bist doch erst fünf. Du kannst dich außerdem schneiden und dann blutest du."_

„_Aber Sir..."_

„ „_Sir" musst du mich nicht nennen, Harry, und du musst auch nicht „sie" zu mir sagen. Ich bin dein Pate du sorge für dich. Sag doch Sirius zu mir, oder wenn du willst, Padfoot. Weißt du, dass das dein erstes Wort war? Nun ja, es hörte sich mehr wie „Pah'foo" an. Was wolltest du eigentlich so früh in der Küche Harry, es ist ja noch nicht einmal," er sah auf die Küchenuhr „sechs Uhr. Viel zu früh."_

„_Onkel Vernon wollte immer, dass ich um sechs schon das Frühstück gemacht habe. Ich dachte das wollten sie auch Sir..."_

„_Harry, was habe ich dir eben gesagt?"_

_Harry senkte den Kopf. „'Tschuldigung. Ich dachte, das wolltest du auch, Sirius."_

_Sirius merkte, dass es dem Jungen schwer fiel, ihm beim Sprechen anzusehen und auch die Verwendung des Vornamens bereitete ihm Probleme. Er stand seufzend auf, nahm Harry auf die Arme, zückte seinen Zauberstab, zauberte den heruntergefallenen Teller wieder ganz, levitierte ihn in den Schrank zurück und sagte zu Harry: „Nein, Harry. Ich mag morgens um sechs noch kein Frühstück. Und hier in diesem Haus wirst du nie in deinem Leben Frühstück machen müssen. So, und was hältst du davon, wenn du noch ein bisschen schläfst?"_

_Harry nickte kaum merklich und fragte dann sehr leise, ob er bei Sirius mit im Bett schlafen dürfte, fast schon eine Ablehnung erwartend._

_Sirius lachte nur und nahm Harry mit in sein Zimmer. _

_Später, als Sirius dann aufwachte, sah er Remus in einem Sessel neben dem Kamin sitzen. So leise und vorsichtig wie nur möglich um Harry nicht zu wecken stand er auf und setzte sich zu seinem neu wiedergefundenen Liebsten auf den Schoß. _

„_Moony, ich hatte heute morgen ein sehr eigenartiges Gespräch mit Harry. Er hat ..."_

„_Ich weiß, Padfoot. Ich habe euch gehört. Wir müssen uns besonders anstrengen, dass der Kleine uns vertraut. Er ist schon viel zu erwachsen für sein Alter. Pads, er ist fünf. Er sollte 'rumkleckern, Lärm machen und fröhlich sein. Das ist bei Harry nicht der Fall. Wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass es so wird."_

_Gerade, als sie sich küssen wollten, murmelte Harry etwas vor sich hin. Mit einem Blick beschlossen die beiden in stummen Einvernehmen, dass sie sich in nächster Zeit nicht vor Harry küssen und zärtlich sein würden. Die Welt des Jungen war schon genügend auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Das letzte, was ihm jetzt fehlte, waren zwei schwule Zauberer._

_Später an diesem Tag bekamen sie Besuch von Dumbledore, der den Schutzzauber durchführte. Harry sah den mächtigsten Zauberer dieser Zeit ehrfürchtig an, machte aber anders als andere Kinder keine frechen Bemerkungen über seinen Bart oder seine grellfarbige Robe. Sirius beschloss, dass sich das ändern musste._

_**O - o - O** _

Sirius hörte fröhliche Stimmen von draußen. Er schmunzelte. Das waren die beiden Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten. Harry hatte sich inzwischen wirklich gut eingelebt. Er war wieder ein fröhliches Kind geworden, das gerne und viel lachte und nur ab und zu Sachen machte, die ihm von den Dursleys eingebleut wurden. So zum Beispiel am Tag des ersten Schnees.

**_O - o - O _**

_„Darling, es hat geschneit."_

„_Lass mich schlafen, Remus. Ich bin müde."_

_„Du wolltest doch mit Harry einen Schneemann bauen, sobald der erste Schnee fällt. Hast du das vergessen? Nun, es hat heute nacht geschneit. Und wie. Es liegen mindestens 30 cm. Und perfektes Wetter zum rausgehen haben wir auch. Also los, raus mit dir, du räudiger Köter."_

„_Bleibst du bei mir liegen, wenn ich das hier mache, Remus?"_

_Mit diesem Worten küsste der Schwarzhaarige seinen sandhaarigen Freund und zog ihn in eine innige Umarmung._

„_Siriuuuuuuus! Remuuuuuuuus! Aufstehen! Es hat geschneiiiiiiiiiiit! Juhuuuuuu, wir bauen einen Schneemann."_

_Remus löste sich von Sirius und seufzte. „Ein Timing wie James hat Harry ja schon." Sirius musste bei dieser Bemerkung lachen. „Aber ich würde sagen, das schreit nach einer Fortsetzung heute Abend, Pads. Wenn da draußen nicht dieses kleine Monster herumtoben würde, würde ich glatt bei dir im Bett bleiben."_

_Remus schwang sich aus Sirius' Bett und ging durch die Verbindungstür in sein Zimmer herüber. Harry war nämlich ein cleverer Bursche. Er würde sofort anfangen, Fragen zu stellen, wenn Remus im Schlafanzug aus Sirius Zimmer kam. Dass sie ein Paar waren, wollten sie ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sagen. Die Sache mit dem Werwolf hingegen mussten sie, oder besser er, ihm bald beibringen. Der Tag vor dem letzten Vollmond war ein kleiner Kampf gewesen, da sie Harry in Ermangelung eines besseren Ortes zu Albus nach Hogwarts gebracht hatten. Dumm nur, dass sie gegangen waren, als Harry nach der großen Schlossführung erschöpft eingeschlafen war. Sie haben danach eine gute Woche gebraucht, bis sie wieder soweit wie zuvor waren. Das war jetzt zwei Wochen her. Irgendwann in der Woche musste er es dem Kleinen sagen, das war das mindeste. Er musste ihm sagen, dass sie ihn nicht aus Böswilligkeit eine Nacht weggaben. Es war doch nur zu seinem eigenen Schutz. Hoffentlich verstand er das. _

_Kurze Zeit später saß die kleine Familie beim Frühstück und Harry plapperte aufgeregt über das, was er alles im Schnee machen würde. Bei den Dursleys durfte er nie im Schnee spielen. Diese Bemerkung überraschte Remus und Sirius nicht mehr nach alledem was Harry mehr oder weniger versehentlich herausgerutscht war. Nachdem sie ihr gemütliches Adventsfrühstück beendet hatten, sagte Remus zu Harry, dass er sich doch nun schon einmal für draußen fertig machen sollte. Als sie dann in Harrys Zimmer kamen um ihn abzuholen trauten sie ihren Augen nicht. Harry saß vor dem Kamin in nichts weiter als seinem Schlafanzug, obwohl er sich vorher schon angezogen hatte._

„_Harry, wieso hast du deinen Schlafanzug wieder an?"_

„_Tante Petunia hat mich immer im Schlafanzug im Winter nach draußen geschickt, Remus. Sie hat gesagt ich verdiene es nicht anders."_

_Auf Grund dieser Worte war Sirius schon wieder nah am explodieren. Wenn er nicht absolut gegen Schwarze Magie wäre, würde er jetzt diese Muggel besuchen und ihnen ein paar Flüche um die Ohren schießen. Remus hatte ähnliche Gedanken. Nur drehten sich diese darum, dass er seinem Wolf gerne einmal in Gegenwart dieser Muggel freien Lauf lassen würde. Sobald diese Gedanken gedacht waren, schämten sich beide dafür. Das war wohl der Beschützerinstinkt, der selbst aus den liebenswürdigsten und sanften Menschen wilde Bestien machen konnte. Remus fasste sich als erstes wieder._

„_Na komm, Harry. Wir ziehen dir deinen Schneeanzug an. Der hält dich schön warm. Ein Schlafanzug ist nur fürs Bett."_

„_Ich hatte früher kein Bett, Remus. Nur einen Schrank. Warum kuckt Sirius so komisch?"_

„_Das weiß ich nicht, Emerald. Sirius, warum kuckst du so komisch?"_

„_Ja, genau. Warum kucke ich so komisch? Ist es so besser?" Er zog eine wilde Grimasse, die nur unter Zuhilfenahme von Magie möglich war. Harry fing wie verrückt zu kichern an, so dass auch Remus und Sirius mitlachen mussten._

_Sie verlebten einen schönen Tag im Freien, der nur von einem kurzen Mittagessen unterbrochen wurden. Abends zündeten sie die dritte Kerze des Adventskranzes an und Harry durfte ein kleines Geschenk (ein Malbuch) öffnen. Er hatte schon an der zwei vorherigen Sonntagen ein kleines Geschenk öffnen dürfen und schon Malstifte und einen Stoffhirsch (der ein bisschen nach Prongs aussah, wie Sirius felsenfest behauptete) bekommen. Das war eine Tradition der Familie Lupin, die Remus weiterführen wollte. _

_In der kurzen Zeit, in der Harry in sein Zimmer rannte (mit viel Lärm, worüber Remus froh war) raunte er seinem Liebsten zu, dass dieser sein Geschenk später in seinem Zimmer bekommen würde. Sie küssten sich kurz, da Harry „Ich bin eine Herde Hippogryffs" spielte, als er wieder die Treppe herunterlief. Aber sie sollten sich eigentlich nicht beschweren, sie hatten ihm das Spiel ja gezeigt und ihm gesagt, das könne er so oft spielen, wie er wollte._

_Die Adventszeit war wunderschön. Sie unternahmen viel miteinander, gingen auf Weihnachtsmärkte und zündeten jeden Abend ihren Adventskranz an, Sonntags natürlich immer eine mehr, und tranken Kakao oder Tee und aßen dazu Plätzchen und Stollen, den Remus von einer Ur-Ur-Ur-Großtante (oder so ähnlich, wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Tante oder Großtante) aus Deutschland geschickt bekam._

_**O - o - O** _

Sirius vernachlässigte kurz den Weihnachtsbaum und sah durch das Terrassenfenster seinen beiden Männern beim Herumtollen im Schnee zu. Harry hatte ursprünglich beim Baumschmücken helfen wollen, hatte dann aber einen kleinen Nervenzusammenbruch, als Sirius eine Wunderkerze anzündete. Durch seine Schluchzer konnten sie nur Wortfetzen verstehen, die Remus und ihm an die Substanz gingen. ( Aua ... Dudley ...brennen ... Aua … nicht helfen … noch so klein …) Remus wendete dann kurz Okklumentik an, um an Harrys Erinnerung zu gelangen. Was er dort sah, glich schon fast Folter. Ein dreijähriger Harry klemmte mit einen Stück viel zu weitem T-Shirt in einer Schranktür fest. Die freien Stellen seiner Haut wurden immer wieder von Dudley Dursley mit einer Wunderkerze malträtiert. Harry schrie vor Schmerzen auf, aber Dudley hörte nicht auf und Petunia, die alles aus der Küche sehen musste schritt nicht ein.

Das reichte. Remus schnappte sich Harry, half ihm seinen Schneeanzug anzuziehen und ging mit ihm in den Garten, wo sie jetzt eine wilde Schneeballschlacht veranstalteten.

Plötzlich traf etwas Sirius am Hinterkopf. Es war eine Baumkugel, die sich selbständig gemacht hatte, weil eine Eule, die aus dem Kamin kam, ihre Flugbahn gestört hatte. Er hexte die Kugel wieder in ihre Bahn und nahm dem Vogel den Brief ab, den dieser am Bein trug.

„Na, meine Schöne. Von wem kommst du denn?"

Die Eule schuhute.

„Ach, du sollst auf eine Antwort warten? Kleinen Moment." Bevor er jedoch den Brief las, gab er der Eule ein paar Eulenkekse und Wasser, damit sie sich stärken konnte. Er sah noch einmal zu Remus und Harry, die sich jetzt eher mit Schneebrocken anstelle von Schneebällen bewarfen, und öffnete den Brief. Als er den Absender sah, zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er kam von Andromeda, seiner Lieblingscousine.

_Lieber Sirius, _

_ein schöner Cousin bist du, wenn du mir nicht mal nach deiner Freilassung die Aufwartung machst oder mir wenigstens einen Brief schreibst. Aus der Zeitung muss ich von deiner Freilassung erfahren und von Dumbledore muss ich erfahren, dass du jetzt der Vormund des jungen Harry Potter bist und mit ihm bei Remus Lupin lebst. Wenn du dich jetzt fragst, was ich bei Dumbledore mache, ganz einfach, meine tollpatschige Tochter hat das halbe Tränkelabor in die Luft gesprengt und Severus wollte sie von der Schule werfen lassen._

_Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Wie kommst du dazu, bei Remus Lupin zu leben? War das nicht der junge Mann, mit dem du in der sechsten Klasse zusammengekommen bist? Hattet ihr euch nicht während des Krieges getrennt? Stand er nicht unter Verdacht, ein Todesser zu sein? Ich habe ja nie daran geglaubt. Ja, deine Cousine weiß viel von deinem Leben, das du so geheim wie möglich gehalten hast._

_Nun aber zum eigentlichen Anlass meines Briefes: Ich möchte euch drei gerne am 24. Dezember zum Essen einladen. Ich hoffe, das ist jetzt nicht zu kurzfristig, aber ich würde mich sehr freuen. Bitte schicke Orpheus deine Antwort mit, er ist instruiert auf sie zu warten. Meine Familie und ich würden uns sehr freuen, wenn ihr an diesem Tag um 18 Uhr zu uns kommen würdet._

_In Liebe, _

_Andromeda Tonks_

_P.S.: Die Flooaddresse lautet Tonks' Home, Nottinghamshire._

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Der Brief war so typisch für seine Cousine. Er ging nach draußen, um Remus zu fragen, ob er damit einverstanden war, kam zuerst aber gar nicht dazu, weil er von einer wahren Schneelawine getroffen wurde. Als er den letzten Schnee abgeschüttelt hatte hörte er ein zweistimmiges Lachen.

„Jaja, das ist sehr witzig, oder? Remus, Andromeda hat geschrieben, sie lädt uns für morgen um 18 Uhr zum Essen ein. Kann ich zusagen?"

Remus bejahte dies und so machte sich Sirius daran seiner Cousine zu antworten.

_Liebe Andromeda, _

_es ist zwar in der Tat etwas kurzfristig, aber wir kommen morgen Abend gerne zum Essen. _

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir noch keinen Brief geschrieben habe oder dich besucht habe, aber wir hatten mit Harry so viel zu tun. Das alles würde aber jetzt zu lange dauern, es in einem Brief niederzuschreiben. Ich werde es dir morgen in Ruhe erzählen._

_Sirius Black_

Er band der Eule, Orpheus, seine Antwort ans Bein und schickte sie wieder zurück durch den Kamin. Dort blieb er kurz stehen und sah sich um. Ja, sie hatten ein schönes Zuhause. Es war hell und freundlich und es tat ihm nach den vier Jahren im schrecklichsten aller Gefängnisse gut. Er hatte in den ersten Tagen nach seiner Begnadigung sehr schlecht geschlafen und in einer Nacht, nachdem er aus einem Alptraum aufgewacht war seine Lampe erloschen war, hatte er einen Panikanfall erlitten. Er konnte keine dunklen und abgesperrten Räume ertragen. Aus diesem Grund zog er auch seine Bettvorhänge nie zu. Er legte grundsätzlich einen Stillezauber über sein Bett, damit Harry nicht von seinen Schreien geweckt wurde, das wollte er nämlich auf keinen Fall.

Der nächste Tag kam schnell. Gegen fünf machten zogen sie sich um, damit sie zu Andromeda und ihren Familie flooen konnten. Um Punkt 18 Uhr stiegen sie in den Kamin und keine 5 Sekunden später, standen sie bei Andromeda im Flur, wo sie schon von ihr, ihrem Mann Ted Tonks und zwei jungen Frauen erwartet wurden. Moment, hatte Andromeda nicht nur eine Tochter? Eine Freundin von ... Nymphadora, genau , konnte es nicht sein, dazu sah sie zu sehr nach einer Black aus. Aber Narzissa hatte einen Sohn, und der war in Harrys Alter und eine ältere Tochter konnte sie nicht haben, sie war so alt wie Lily uns James. Da kam schon eher Bellatrix in Frage. Aber das war auch unmöglich, er hatte nie erfahren, dass sie schwanger war. Und seine Mutter hätte ihm das bestimmt geschrieben, nur um ihn zu verhöhnen, dass das Kind seiner verhassten Cousine die Linie der Blacks weiterführen würde.

„Sirius!" Andromeda zog ihren Cousin in eine innige Umarmung. „Schön, dass es geklappt hat. Das ist Remus, nicht war. Hallo Remus. Willkommen. Kommt nur herein." Sie zog Harry ebenfalls in eine Umarmung und hob ihn zu sich auf die Hüfte.

Ted räusperte sich.

„Oh, tut mir Leid. Du kennst Ted noch, oder Sirius?" Die beiden schüttelten die Hände. „Und das sind meine Nymphadora..."

„Mum, nenn mich nicht so, der Name ist schrecklich."

Andromeda winkte aber nur ab. „Und ihre Cousine Kathryn Black."

Also doch eine Black. Sirius nahm sich fest vor, Andromeda zu fragen, wer denn ihre Eltern waren. Es kamen nicht viele in Frage.

Das Essen schmeckte vorzüglich. Sie redeten und lachten viel und die beiden 15-jährigen jungen Frauen kümmerten sich lieb um Harry. Remus hätte schwören können, dass Nymphadora, oder auch Tonks, wie sie von allen genannt werden wollte, ihn ab und zu anblinzelte, ging aber nicht darauf ein. Und Kathryn warf Sirius fast durchgehend mörderische Blicke zu. Sirius wusste nicht, was er ihr getan hatte, da er sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatte.

Nach dem Essen setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum auf sie wartete. Unter diesem lagen 8 kleine Päckchen, jedes liebevoller als das nächste verpackt.

„Bei uns ist es Tradition, dass jeder am 24. ein kleines Geschenk aufmachen darf. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, jedem von euch auch etwas zu schenken."

„Andromeda, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen ..."

„Doch, das ist es." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schaute Sirius so resolut an, wie es nur eine Black-Frau konnte. Er sah zu Remus, der aber nur leicht gequält lächelte. Als jeder sein Geschenk ausgepackt hatte, ging Harry mit Dora und Rynn, wie er sie nannte, nach oben, wo sie ihm etwas zeigen wollten. Sirius nutze die Gelegenheit und erzählte seiner Cousine und ihrem Mann mit Remus Hilfe von den bisherigen Wochen mit Harry, dem Zusammentreffen mit den Dursleys und der kleineren und größeren Schwierigkeiten, die sie gemeistert hatten. Bei der Stelle, an der Harry im Küchenschrank schlafen wollte, musste Andromeda kämpfen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Ted hielt dabei ihre Hand ganz fest.

„Aber eine Frage habe ich noch Andromeda. Wer sind die Eltern von Kathryn. Dem Aussehen und dem Namen nach ist sie eine waschechte Black. Aber sie ist zu alt, um Narzissas Tochter zu sein und außerdem, was sollte Narzissas Tochter bei dir. Sie wird sich doch wohl um ihre Kinder kümmern ..."

„Bevor du weitere Mutmaßungen anstellst. Sie ist die Tochter von Bellatrix. Soweit ich weiß, ist sie aber nicht von Rodolphus Lestrange, sondern das Ergebnis ihrer Todesserinitierung." Sirius Augen wurden groß. Diese Bastarde schreckten vor nichts zurück.

„Sie hat seit dem Tod ihres eigentlichen Vormundes bei Walburga gewohnt, aber als diese im Mai gestorben ist, habe ich das Sorgerecht übertragen bekommen. Sie ist eigentlich ein liebes Mädchen, aber leider nach den Regeln deiner Mutter erzogen worden, seit sie elf war. Merlin sei Dank ist sie bei Nymphadora in Gryffindor. Und ihr Vater, nun ja, wir vermuten, das sie von ..."

„Siriuuuuuuuuus." Harry kam ganz aufgeregt ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt. „Rynn sagt, Mum war ein Schlammblut. Und ich soll dich fragen, was das ist, du weißt das, sagt sie."

Sirius wusste nicht, was er sagen soll, Andromeda hingegen schon.

„KATHRYN ADARA BLACK, KOMM SOFORT HERUNTER!"

Keine drei Sekunden später standen sie und Dora im Wohnzimmer.

„Was muss ich da hören, junge Dame? Wie kommst du dazu, einem kleinen Kind solche Worte zu sagen?"

„Aber es stimmt doch, Andromeda. Großmutter Walburga hat gesagt, Lily Potter wäre ein Schlammblut gewesen."

Bevor Andromeda auch nur antworten konnte, warf Remus ein: „Kathryn, in unseren Kreisen verwendet man dieses Wort nicht. Wir sagen dazu Muggelgeboren ..."

Er wurde von Sirius unterbrochen:" Kathryn, ich werde dir jetzt keine Strandpauke halten, das wird Andromeda noch erledigen. Du bist teilweise von meiner Mutter erzogen worden, jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum du mich während des Essens so giftig angesehen hast. Sie hat dir wahrscheinlich die wildesten Geschichten über _Blutsverräter_ wie mich erzählt. Ich bin dir nicht böse, aber ich bitte dich, lege dein Verhalten ab. Du bist eine Gryffindor. Sie wird dich wahrscheinlich so manipuliert haben, wie mich damals, als ich nach Gryffindor kam, der Sohn einer langen Reihe von Slytherins."

Kathryn wurde ganz klein. Die ruhigen Worte von Sirius trafen sie mehr als jede Standpauke von Andromeda.

„Entschuldigung, ich werde mich bemühen. Deswegen gerate ich auch des öfteren mit McGonnagal aneinander."

Sie saßen noch eine Weile im Wohnzimmer, als Harry langsam einschlief. Kein Wunder, es war bereits weit nach 22 Uhr. Remus nahm Harry und beide verabschiedeten sich von ihren Gastgebern, mit dem Versprechen, vor Sylvester noch einmal zu kommen.

Gerade als die in den Kamin stiegen wurde Harry wach und alles, was Andromeda noch vernehmen konnte war ein „Aber was Muggelgeboren heißt, sagt ihr mir, ja?"

* * *

_Ui, ein OC. Na ich bin ja mal gespannt, wer ihr Vater ist. Ich weiß nur, dass sie in späteren Kapiteln, wenn Harry in Hogwarts ist, noch sehr wichtig wird. Und das nicht nur wegen ihrem Vater._

_Die Autorin freut sich übrigens wieder über Reviews. Merci beaucoup schon mal dafür._


End file.
